Harry's Alter Ego
by Loveriot
Summary: Harry goes back to hogwarts after he leaves the abusive Dursley's. Harry, now cold hearted and bitter changes everything about himself...his clothes, hair, even who is enimies are. rated M for strong lang. and some sexual cont.
1. What happened to Harry

It had all started the second week of summer vacation. Dudley, Harry's big fat excuse for a cousin, had just been notified that he was going to have to take sixth year over again, (due to the multiple suspensions he had acquired the previous year) and was not in a very good mood.

And what better to cheer him up then to torture Harry. The usual beatings just weren't doing it for Dudley anymore; he needed to do something drastic, something more creative. He could hear Harry washing the dishes in the kitchen when he had an idea.

Opening the kitchen door, he waddled towards the sink. "Hi yaw Harry" he said with highly fake tone.

Harry grunted a "hey Duds" in his cousins direction, not taking his eyes off of the dishes.

"Hi Harry" Dudley repeated as he grabbed his mothers iron off the kitchen table and held it behind his back. This was easy seeing as how large Dudley had become.

Harry still didn't turn around as he retorted with his equally venomous "Hi Dudley."

"Guess what?" Dudley continued

"What?" said Harry, "did they finally make those Smelting uniforms in your size? Small Whale?"

Dudley pretended not to hear this "I bought you something at the mall today. It was on sale, and I saw you looking at it the last time Mum took me to the mall."

Since Harry had his back to Dudley, he never saw the devilish smile forming across his abnormally large face. He dropped the pan he was washing and whipped himself around "You what?" he snapped.

That exact moment when he opened his mouth Dudley whacked him across the head with Aunt Petunia's iron.

White hot pain seared through Harry, as warm red blood trickled down his face. The last thing he heard was Dudley's insane laughter as he passed out on the kitchen floor.


	2. On the Train

A/N: sorry about the last chapter...it wasn't supposed to be that short. So, here is the _other_ half of the first chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. Harry Potter and all trademarks are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

Chapter 1.5

Harry knew the Dursley's didn't like him. But to refuse to take him to the hospital was a new low... even for them. So Harry was left with no other choice...that's how the Gryffindor golden boy turned into a druggy emo-kid...

He gave Hedwig 50 galleons to deliver to Gringotts in exchange for muggle money, and then told her to take the money to a muggle boy by the name of Mark Evans. The days later Hedwig returned with a large cardboard envelope in her beak. He took the package, thanked Hedwig and opened it.

Inside the envelope was around 5kilos of cocaine, a entirely new wardrobe, and a large pack of fags.[for those playing the home game its ciggerattes.

The days flew by without Harry relazing and soon August 31st was upon him. And he wasn't all that exceited to be going back to Hogwarts in the morning. He packed away all of his schooling stuff anyway, his new clothes folded neatly on the bottom. His spell books ontop of his clothes, and then his broom, which he srunk slightly to get it to fit. And in a small and separately locked trunk, Harry deposited he "secret items."

When Uncle Vernon reculutantly dropped Harry off at Kings Cross, and got back into the car, Harry made his way to platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express left at exactly 11:00am. Vanishing into the barrier he walked along the side to find an empty compartment. He wanted to spend as little amount of time with people possible for the ride. But then again, Harry's appearance really kinda stuck out.

Harry loocked nothing like he had at the end of last term. He had always been scrawny for his age, but now at only 108lbs, he look like death himself. His once untamed scruffy raven hair was now blacker than black, and cut to fall over the entire left side of his face, thus hiding his famous lightening bolt scar. His nose, was still crooked from never properly healing when Dudley has smashed it, and Harry wasn't in his usual attire either.

Instead he wore a long sleeved sliver shirt adorning the words "they're always watching" in red on the back. Black leather pants, biker boot, and two spike braclets over each wrist put the finishing touches to his outfit. Harry Potter looked like the poster boy for emo kids everywhere!


	3. The Confused Draco Malfoy

A/N: I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who have read my first chapter and left me reviews. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing all Harry Potter trademarks belong to J.K.Rowling and the Warner Brothers.

Chapter Two

The Confused Draco Malfoy

He had fallen asleep in the empty compartment when he was awoken by the sound of Ron and Hermione's. Normally Harry would have been quite happy to hear their voices, but now all they seemed to do was aggravate him. He moved a little closer to the door so he could listen to their conversation.

"But Head-Boy and Head-Girl _must_ sit with each other. It's Dumbledore's rule." screeched Hermione.

Harry scratched his head in confusion, "Ron made Head-Boy?" he muttered to himself in disbelief.

He then heard an all too familiar cold dark laugh, "Ha, puh-leez Granger, as if I would sit with a filthy little Mudblood such as you anyway."

"Draco vs. Ron and Hermione" thought Harry; "this is going to get ugly" he laughed quietly.

"I suggest you lower that wand of yours Weasley. Or do you not remember what happened last time you tried to curse me? Lord knows _I_ could never forget it."

Harry saw the door handle turning, so he fell back and pretended to be asleep once more as he heard Draco sit across from him and complain "How dare Dumbledore put me with that thing!"

Draco pulled out his own wand, pointing it at the red haired boy. "I suggest you lower that wand of yours Weasley." He smirked his evil trade mark smirk. Thrusting his wand into Ron's chest, "Or do you not remember the last time you tried to curse me?" Draco doubled up, pretending to throw up.

Ron and Hermione backed away, defeated once again. Hermione on the bridge of tears, while Ron looked like he could kill Malfoy.

Draco grabbed the door handle, but turned around, "Lord knows _I _never could." And with that he opened the compartment door.

The room was empty except for some sleeping boy, who by the appearance of his clothes, looked to be a Slytherin.

"How dare Dumbledore put me with that thing" he grunted as he sat down opposite of the boy.

_It was now or never_ thought Harry. "Dumbledore does have a sick sense of humor" he said to Malfoy

Draco laughed along with the mystery boy. But he couldn't stop wondering _there is something oddly familiar about his voice._

Harry chuckled, still lying down, he answered Malfoy, "That's probably because you've only hated me your entire life."

Draco was confused, "Excuse me?" he asked

Harry huffed,_ why does he have to be so dense sometimes? _"You wondered why my voice sounded so familiar, so I answered your question." He flipped over and sat up, now face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Now, where's that Draco I've learned to love eh?" he toyed with him.

Draco raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Harry, still very confused, "Sorry, do I know you?"

Harry laughed harder then was necessary, slapping his thigh in fake amusement. Then instantly became serious again. "Let's hope so Malfoy" he moved his black hair out of the way, revealing his lightning bolt scar, "let's hope so" he winked at Draco.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know I misspelled some things but hey, you still got the main idea of the story rite? LoL anywho, please review and I'll post the third chapter!


	4. The Handshake

A/N : after this chapter I'm going to be away for a couple of weeks, so I hope this keeps you in suspense long enough that you guys won't ditch me and this story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be sitting in my basement on my old ass computer typing fanfic? No I don't think so…

Chapter Three

The Handshake

Although still confused, Draco now looked more disgusted than anything else. "What the hell happened to you?" he sneered.

Harry bent over and opened the window then; reaching into his pocket took a cigarette, his silver metal lighter, and lit up. Inhaling the smoke and blowing the rest outside, he faced Malfoy once again.

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. Saint Potter smoking, on the school train nonetheless. _What had gotten into him? _ Not that he cared or anything, he was just curious.

Harry took in a deep breath, "Hate, Malfoy, hate is what has gotten into me." He reached back into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette, this time offering it to a very stunned Malfoy.

Draco eyed him supsiously.

"It's called sharing Malfoy" he cooed, "didn't your mommy ever teach you how to?"

_Potter's being sarcastic to me? _ He thought, _and in a playful sort of way. This is getting to weird for me._

"What" Harry snapped, "just because Dumbledore thinks so fucking highly of me doesn't mean that's who I actually am!"

"I didn't know that you could read minds" Draco anouced casually as he allowed Harry to light his cigarette.

"Yeah well" he said, "you can thank Snape for that." He laughed, "don't think its what he intended to teach me, but I learned it all the same. Should have been more carefull."

He took his cigarette from his mouth and put it out on his arm. It left no mark. Malfoy stared at him, "Oh don't be such a pussy" Harry joked, "it doesn't hurt. Well, not anymore anyway" he smirked.

Draco decieded it was best not to try it out for himself, and he threw his out the window. "When did you become so cold hearted Potter?"

Harry leaned in closer, "Calling me cold hearted Malfoy would imply that I had one."

Draco looked taken aback, "Really Potter, what has gotten into you?"

He sat back, folding his arms behind his head, "Oh nothing really. Just the truth. That I am nothing more than a pawn to Dumbledore, a winning piece to the game of good vs evil. And nobody, not even Dumbledore, is going to tell me what I have to fucking do!"

Draco was amazed. _So Harry had finally came to his senses. And about bloody time too._ He thought about what to say next, wanting to fill the emptiness that had taken over the compartment.

But Harry took care of the awkward silence. Sticking out his right arm towards Draco, "So" he said with a strangely sadistic smile... "how about that handshake?"

A/N: thanks for the reviews ya'll! In the last chapter you might have noticed that I redid one seen, it was supposed to be in Harry's point of view and then again in Draco's so let me know how that turned out! Hope you like this chapter, I sure as hell do LMAO

3 ya with

All my

3


	5. The Unveiling

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates.

A/N: Thanks you who have been reviewing and reading this story. I also have another one, so check out my page. Okay business time. Not to be rude or anything…because I'm not like that  but, please can I get at least 3 reviews on this chapter, and maybe even some help as how to go on?

Chapter Four- The Unveiling.

"Did you see Harry?"

"Hermione give it up" huffed Ron as the two of them made their way off the Hogwarts Express.

"I was only saying that he doesn't look like himself this year." Continued Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes but you've already said this like a zillion times."

Hermione stopped, and put her hands on her hips, cocking her head, "Ron" she cooed, "you _do _know that 'zillion' isn't a number" she scolded him playfully.

"Shut up Hermione." Ron retorted back, shoving her on the arm.

"What a surprise" came a cold voice from behind them. Out of the shadows came Draco Malfoy, with his usual sneer across his pale pointed face. And next to him was Harry Potter, looking like he could care less what was going on around him, his hands placed in his robe pockets, eyes darting around. "We all know your father is a muggle lover, figuratively speaking though. But you" he chuckled all too flakey "seem to have taken a liking to a Mudblood." Draco wagged his finger in Ron's face, tusking at him.

"Take that back Malfoy" Ron spat. His ears turning beat red.

"What?" asked Draco, "the part about you or your father?" he laughed, and so did Harry, though not audible to anyone?

Ron went for his wand, but Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, please don't" pleaded Hermione, who was on the verge of tears. "He's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" cried Draco. He took a step forward, his face inches from Hermione's.

"So this is what they look like up close" he scrunched up his nose, turning to Harry, who began to laugh aloud.

Ron gave Harry the birdie.

Harry just shrugged and continued laughing.

Draco turned back to Hermione; "It's a pity that you're a Mudblood Granger" he took a lock of her hair and began twirling it in his fingers.

She had had enough. Mustering up all her courage she spat on his face.

Out raged, he didn't even bother to wipe the spit off of his face before he made a lunge at her, but Harry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him back. "No" he ordered him.

Draco wiped his face on his robes.

"Tha-a-ank You-u Harry." She stammered.

"Don't thank me Granger" Harry said coldly.

Hermione gasped, "Harry" she whispered. Her eyes beginning to swell up with tears.

"Now if you would excuse us"

"Though we really wish you wouldn't" added Draco

Harry continued in a very serious tone, "I have to get my friend here to the Hospital Wing ASAP, don't quite know what Mudblood salvia could do to a Pureblood." Harry and Draco bent over in fits of laughter, didn't get to see Ron and Hermione stomp away, Hermione balling her brains out and Ron looking as if he could Cruico Malfoy, and maybe even Harry…

A/N:

Okay, so I don't know, do you think that Harry was being just a little bit too mean to his old friends? Give me suggestions PLEASE! LoL …no really I'm stuck again, and school starts up on the 22nd of August. So then I won't have a whole lot of time to think of the plot line. That and because I have another book I've been writing for almost 3 ½ years now. It's called Eitak. You can find the first chapter of it on my page. I never posted the rest because nobody's even read/commented on the first chapter.  J/k Anywho, If I get 3 reviews on this chapter then I will continue with the story…if not ….well then sorry ya'll.

3 ya with

All my

3

Eitak


End file.
